Programmable logic devices (“PLDs”) are a well-known type of integrated circuit that can be programmed to perform specified logic functions. One type of PLD, the field programmable gate array (“FPGA”), typically includes an array of programmable tiles. These programmable tiles can include, for example, input/output blocks (“IOBs”), configurable logic blocks (“CLBs”), dedicated random access memory blocks (“BRAMs”), multipliers, digital signal processing blocks (“DSPs”), processors, clock managers, delay lock loops (“DLLs”), and so forth. Notably, as used herein, “include” and “including” mean including without limitation.
One such FPGA is the Xilinx Virtex™ FPGA available from Xilinx, Inc., 2100 Logic Drive, San Jose, Calif. 95124. Another type of PLD is the Complex Programmable Logic Device (“CPLD”). A CPLD includes two or more “function blocks” connected together and to input/output (“I/O”) resources by an interconnect switch matrix. Each function block of the CPLD includes a two-level AND/OR structure similar to those used in Programmable Logic Arrays (“PLAs”) and Programmable Array Logic (“PAL”) devices. Other PLDs are programmed by applying a processing layer, such as a metal layer, that programmably interconnects the various elements on the device. These PLDs are known as mask programmable devices. PLDs can also be implemented in other ways, for example, using fuse or antifuse technology. The terms “PLD” and “programmable logic device” include but are not limited to these exemplary devices, as well as encompassing devices that are only partially programmable.
For purposes of clarity, FPGAs are described below though other types of PLDs may be used. FPGAs may include one or more embedded microprocessors. For example, a microprocessor may be located in an area reserved for it, generally referred to as a “processor block.”
FPGAs conventionally use a higher supply voltage for memory cells than supply voltage for surrounding circuitry. Accordingly, a pull-up voltage circuit for such memory cells may be supplied by a voltage supply having a lower voltage than the voltage supply for the memory cells. This difference in supply voltage may lead to an increase in power consumption when accessing a memory cell or memory cells. More particularly, current may be conducted from the higher supply voltage to the lower supply voltage causing excessive power consumption for a write or read operation to/from a memory cell or memory cells.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to provide circuitry to reduce power consumption when accessing a memory cell associated with a supply voltage that is significantly greater than a supply voltage associated with a pull-up voltage circuit associated with such memory cells.